<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect for Me by exoticmermaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418907">Perfect for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmermaid/pseuds/exoticmermaid'>exoticmermaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Park Chanyeol, Praise Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmermaid/pseuds/exoticmermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun was determined to make sure that his newly wed omega, Chanyeol, knew that he was perfect for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the expanded version from a tweetfic I made here https://t.co/h1DgxscoQJ. I've had it in my draft for so long and decided to post this today just because.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun was standing in front of the priest, waiting for the old man to finish his homily about marriage and love. He paid little attention to whatever the priest was preaching about for he was too busy forcing himself not to look at the figure next to him. His very soon-to-be wife. His omega, whom he hadn’t met even once.</p><p>Arranged marriage was still a common practice in their town. It was a tradition that had been done for hundreds of years, to bind two people in a marriage that was certain to not fail. Once a wolf had reached the age of marriage, or had finally decided to get married, they would be taken to the elders. The elders would choose who they would be marrying to based on an old inscription that taught them how to read the stars, how to talk to the moon. If the moon had decided it was time for the wolf to get married, she would let the elders know to whom the wolf would be wed. If not, then the wolf had to wait again. Of course, they could always marry someone they wanted, since the tradition was not that sacred anymore, but most people in their town would rather let the moon goddess choose since they knew she wouldn’t pick someone that was not meant for them.</p><p>Once the moon goddess chose a wolf, the two couple would be wed. They couldn’t see who they were marrying to before the actual wedding day. They were only given a file with the other’s profile—excluding their picture or physical description because it could fill them with doubt—to see whether they were to each other’s liking or not; which, of course, they were. The moon goddess had never failed to choose someone after all. Sometimes they would see the person they already knew once they uncovered the veil, like an unexpected co-worker or a very much desired childhood friend. But sometimes, they would be destined to be with someone they had never met. And that was Baekhyun’s case.</p><p>When he reached the age of 25, his parents asked him if he wanted to settle down. He already worked in the town’s bank as an accountant, living a quite comfortable life. There was nothing else he would like to achieve or experience, so he thought, why not? So his parents went to the elders and asked them to find him his mate. And somehow, for a reason Baekhyun was still trying to figure out as he stood there in front of the priest, they chose this omega. From his peripheral vision, he knew the omega was at least a half a head taller than him.</p><p>Just <em>why</em> would they choose someone taller than him? Wasn’t omega supposed to be small, and soft, and docile? Of course he actually had no problem at all with omegas that didn’t fit the stereotypes—no, he wasn’t obnoxious. He only had a slight problem because <em>he was</em> an alpha that didn’t fit the stereotypes of an alpha. When most of the times alphas were born much taller than betas or omegas, he was quite average. He was also lacking in the muscle department, although he was still very strong. His face was also quite delicate, although everyone said he was perfectly sculpted. Did the moon choose this man because they knew how insecure he was about his height—and his appearance in general?</p><p>Before Baekhyun could wallow in his self pity longer, the priest ended his sermon, and asked Baekhyun to say his wedding vows. With a deep breath and a prayer so that his voice didn’t crack, Baekhyun recited his vows.</p><p>“I, Byun Baekhyun, take you, Park Chanyeol, to be my mate, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always. I promise to be a good alpha for you, to love you, to protect you, to bring a smile on your face, to wipe the tears on your eyes. You shall be my only mate, the love of my life, from today onwards.”</p><p>His words were loud and clear, spoken with no hesitation, because even though he had never met the omega, he knew he would never break his vows. After him, it was the omega’s turn to say his own wedding vows. He heard the omega inhaled a deep breath before he spoke.</p><p>“I, Park Chanyeol, take you, Byun Baekhyuun, to be my mate, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always. I promise to be a good omega for you, who shall love you, serve you, be the home for you to return to every night, be the strength you need on rainy days. You shall be my only mate, the love of my life, from today onwards.”</p><p>The omega’s voice was deep and husky, adding up to Baekhyun’s list of insecurities. But at the same time, it sounded so beautiful and his inner wolf was ecstatic, acknowledging its mate’s voice.</p><p>The priest then asked them to turn and face each other. The white veil that was covering the omega’s face made it quite difficult for Baekhyun to make out the omega’s face. One thing for sure, he was right—the omega was <em>tall.</em> He had to look up a little bit to see the omega’s face, and inside his heart, he felt kind of pitiful for the omega to have such short alpha.</p><p>The priest gave the ring he had blessed to Baekhyun’s hand and asked him to put the ring on his mate’s finger. When he held out his hand for the omega to take, the omega lifted his head a little bit. Although Baekhyun still couldn’t see clearly past the veil, he could feel the omega’s eyes on him, making the butterflies in his stomach grow wild.</p><p>The omega put his hand on his, and the moment they touched, electricity ran through his whole body, as if he was struck by the most gentle lightning. Then suddenly, it disappeared and was replaced by warmth—the feeling was foreign and familiar at the same time.</p><p>Baekhyun slid the ring on the omega’s long finger and squeezed the manly hand after the ring sat snuggly just because he liked the feeling of the omega’s hand in his. There was no insecurity at all as he looked at the contrast between his slender hand and the omega’s big one. The omega did the same to him, sliding the silver ring on his slim finger with such ease.</p><p>“I now pronounce you as mates, that shall cherish one another, be with one another, the way the Moon Goddess want you to,” the priest said solemnly. He blessed them with more beautiful prayers, hoping that their marriage would be filled with nothing but happiness.</p><p>“You may now kiss your mate,” the priest said.</p><p>With certain hands, Baekhyun lifted the veil to finally see his mate’s face for the very first time.</p><p>And the moment he did, his heart stopped beating.</p><p>Beautiful would be an understatement. Baekhyun felt like there was no adjective that could describe the man in front of him. If anything, he looked ethereal, like something you only heard of in old tales, with his snow white hair curled softly, framing his face. His big eyes were staring at him, filled with nothing but adoration and happiness, and Baekhyun swore he would never make those eyes shed unhappy tears. And when those lips curled into the most captivating smile, adorned with a tender dimple, Baekhyun knew he just had to taste.</p><p>So with the gentleness he didn’t know he possessed, he cupped the omega’s face, and claimed the lips as his.</p><p>It was as if there was a firework inside his stomach, the way it churned the moment their lips touched. His heart had started beating again, but violently this time. Warmth spread all over his body again, making his wolf howled in satisfaction, content to finally be one with his mate. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but Baekhyun knew he would remember it for the rest of his life.</p><p>When they parted, a soft smile was gracing the omega’s face before he said, “hello, Alpha.”</p><p>And Baekhyun knew he would fight the whole world to keep that tender smiled on the omega’s face. He would do <em>anything</em>, give everything just to make the omega happy.</p><p>“Hello, Chanyeol,” he breathed out, kissing Chanyeol again when roses bloomed on his cheeks the moment Baekhyun said his name. The crowd started to cheer loudly around them, but as they rested their forehead against each other, they couldn’t care less about the world.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun swore the ceremony lasted forever. The moment he had kissed his bride for the third time, both of them were swept away to different directions by their respective family members and friends. Even when they did get together again, there was always someone approaching them, congratulating them, asking them questions they were both still too awkward to answer. Baekhyun couldn’t help the possessiveness that bloomed inside him every time he caught one of Chanyeol’s friends touching him—or worse, hugging him. But one soft smile from his bride and his inner wolf immediately calmed down. It made him wonder if it was the power of being true mate that could control his emotions with just one look, or simply because Chanyeol’s smile was too pretty for him to be mad about anything.</p><p>Dinner was served not long after. They were both seated next to each other, with their parents on the same table. He couldn’t help the smile on his own face every time his pretty mate blushed when he poured him a glass, or put food on his plate. It made his wolf very happy to know that he could provide his mate just fine. Chanyeol also did the same to him, though his long limbs made him almost drop everything every time he bumped into it. His mother looked like she was internally face palming her face at how clumsy her son was.</p><p>Baekhyun only laughed every time it happened, but not because he was mocking. He just thought that it was very endearing to know that his mate was a little clumsy. He had forgotten how earlier he kind of wished that Chanyeol was more like a typical omega, all tiny and graceful. But then he wouldn’t trade Chanyeol with anyone, loving every single thing about him already only 8 hours after being wedded.</p><p>Eventually the celebration was over. It was a little bit late since Baekhyun’s family was quite stubborn and didn’t really want to let them go without teasing them even more. It took a lot of growls and snarls for them to finally tell the newlywed to <em>‘enjoy the night, but not too hard!’</em></p><p>“Let’s go,” Baekhyun said to Chanyeol, holding his hand as he led them to his car. He opened the door for the omega and put on his seatbelt unconsciously. He knew very well that Chanyeol was very much capable in doing those things, but he couldn’t help but want to do everything for his mate.</p><p>“The house is near the forest,” Baekhyun said as he drove them to the house he purchased the moment he agreed to marry Chanyeol. “I read in your profile that you love being near to the forest and I found a perfect one. There’s also a creek near it, quite big, with clear water. Almost like a personal pool.”</p><p>Chanyeol only hummed in acknowledgement. He was so quiet and for a split second, Baekhyun thought Chanyeol didn’t like it, or he wasn’t as happy as he was about the whole wedding. But the thought was quickly blown away when Chanyeol stretched his body to lay his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder during red light.</p><p>“Thank you very much, alpha. I’m sure I’m going to like it very much,” he said softly, looking at Baekhyun shyly before he kissed his cheek. Baekhyun thought his heart stopped beating for a moment.</p><p>The rest of the car ride became more comfortable then, as Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand every time he could.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived, they immediately went inside the house. It was too dark outside to see the magnificent forest behind it, or the creek near it, so they decided to see it the next morning. Baekhyun showed him around, explaining why he bought certain things that he thought Chanyeol would like.</p><p>“I hope it’s to your liking,” he said, a little bit worried for an unknown reason. It was a little bit odd since he had always been a confident alpha despite his insecurities. But the urge to please Chanyeol was just too strong, he was afraid to do something that he didn’t like.</p><p>“I love it,” Chanyeol said, showing the smile that successfully tugged at the alpha’s heartstrings. “It’s perfect, Baekhyun. Thank you.”</p><p>Hesitating a little, Chanyeol walked back to Baekhyun’s side and leaned in to once again place the softest kiss on his cheek.</p><p>It must be a funny sight, Baekhyun supposed, to see an omega bending his body just to be able to kiss the alpha’s cheeks. But Baekhyun no longer minded. It could be their special thing, only theirs. The thought please him a lot, and made him want to know what other things could be theirs.</p><p>“Do you,” he started, intertwining Chanyeol’s big hand with his, “do you want to take a look at the bedroom?”</p><p>There was so much implied in the simple sentence, and Baekhyun knew Chanyeol knew what he was implying from the way the tips of his elfish ears turned red. He gave Baekhyun a shy nod, looking all soft and adorable. It was all that Baekhyun needed to lead Chanyeol to their love nest.</p><p>The alpha gently laid the omega on the bed and hovered above him. The omega’s pheromones had driven him crazy since they were in the car. There had been a scent diffuser at the venue earlier, to anticipate the wolves jumping at each other from the burst of pheromones. That was why it was quite hard for Baekhyun to finally smell what Chanyeol smelt like. He smelled like orange flower and vanilla, sweet, fresh, and very much intoxicating.</p><p>“You smell so good,” he praised as he nosed Chanyeol’s neck. “So sweet, makes me want to eat you up.” He smiled when Chanyeol blushed heavily at his words.</p><p>“You too,” the omega mumbled timidly. “Makes me feel safe, Alpha.”</p><p>The words made Baekhyun preened evidently, happy that his omega liked his scent as well. He placed the most tender kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead, as if to reassure him that he would take great care of him, before he dove in for the omega’s enticing lips.</p><p>They kissed like they did before, soft and shy, like the way the bees gently kissed the flowers. Their lips moved shyly, a little bit hesitatingly, just moving slowly against each other. But it didn’t last long, not when Chanyeol suddenly held on to Baekhyun’s shoulders for dear life, as if his life depended on him completely.</p><p>The feeling of Chanyeol’s arms around his neck got Baekhyun growling in his chest. His wolf was howling with pride when the sound caused Chanyeol to release more pheromones. He bit on Chanyeol’s lower lip softly and licked his way inside the omega’s awaiting cavern. And if the first kiss caused a little spark of firework, this one resulted in a whole explosion, burning his whole body inside out in colors too beautiful to be named.</p><p>They made out as Baekhyun’s hand curled around Chanyeol’s head softly as if to bring him even closer. His other hand travelled to his broad shoulders down to his sturdy chest. He gave gentle caresses all over the omega’s body, still very careful even though their lips were licking and biting passionately.</p><p>Chanyeol’s own hands were still tangled on his locks, but never pulling. They only caressed the soft locks, encouraging Baekhyun to do more, but not demanding. And Baekhyun gave him more, as he let go of Chanyeol’s heavenly lips.</p><p>The sight of his lips turned slightly swollen, red, and very wet, made Baekhyun’s wolf howl even more. The need to pounce the omega, to ravish him, swallow him whole was there. But Baekhyun urged his wolf to calm down, wanting to make it last longer, and please Chanyeol even more. Because ever since the ring slipped on Chanyeol’s finger, Baekhyun had made it his purpose to drown his omega in immense pleasure—he deserved no less.</p><p>As Baekhyun peppered kisses from Chanyeol’s cheeks down to his jaw, his fingers started to open the buttons of his dress shirt. It was an easy task, because like the good boy he was, Chanyeol stayed still, only receiving whatever Baekhyun did to him without any complaint. But when Baekhyun was about to open the shirt, he could sense that Chanyeol was anxious.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked gently as he placed a kiss on his temple to calm him.</p><p>“Nothing,” Chanyeol mumbled. He averted his eyes, not wanting to look at Baekhyun.</p><p>“Do you want to continue another day?” Baekhyun asked again, releasing his pheromones to let Chanyeol know that it was his decision to make. “We can just kiss and cuddle. It’s okay if you’re not ready.” And it was, because Baekhyun would never want to force him to do anything. He knew both him and his wolf wouldn’t mind, as long as Chanyeol was comfortable.</p><p>“It’s not that!” Chanyeol said quickly. The tips of his ears turned red at how eager he sounded and Baekhyun just had to kiss them. He turned to his side as to not crowd his omega and continued caressing Chanyeol’s snowy locks, giving him time to calm down.</p><p>“It’s just that… I don’t really look like an omega,” he croaked out, eyes still not meeting Baekhyun’s. “I go to the gym… a lot. I like exercising so much. And—and some of my friends have told me that I should stop. I mean—I’m already taller than most omegas and betas—alphas even. And my voice is not pleasant, and they told me that my body would make it worse.”</p><p>Baekhyun growled, not because of Chanyeol, but because of his so called <em>friends. </em>How could they say that about him? How could they claim themselves as his friends when they did nothing but demeaning him and made him insecure?</p><p>The omega whimpered and Baekhyun quickly took a deep breath so that he didn’t scare the omega further.</p><p>“I—I just don’t want you to feel disgusted,” Chanyeol muttered in the end, looking very much like he wanted to hide himself.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed and lied completely on top of Chanyeol, making the omega squeaked in surprise at the weight. His arms were tight around Chanyeol’s neck as he gifted his whole face with kisses. There was nothing more he wanted than to kiss the insecurities away from his lover, because he knew the feeling too well. He was very well acquainted with the feeling, having been insecure about his own height, of some aspects of his body.</p><p>But he wanted to show them all to Chanyeol, to be bare in front of him. He wanted to show every flaw he had, because there was no man he’d rather be naked to—both literally and figuratively. And he wanted Chanyeol to do the same, to know that Baekhyun would adore him in spite of everything. He wanted Chanyeol to know that no matter what, he was perfect in his eyes.</p><p>“I love you no matter what,” Baekhyun started, lifting his upper body a little to look at Chanyeol. “And it’s not just the wolf talking. Ever since I received the file about you, I knew that I’d love you as my mate, no matter what you look like.” The alpha stared at Chanyeol lovingly, and the latter knew he was speaking the truth. It was like that with him as well; he knew he would love Baekhyun as his alpha.</p><p>“And so far, there’s nothing about you that is not pleasing to the eye.” Chanyeol laughed shyly at his compliment, making him smile widely. “Really! The moment I lifted that veil, I felt my heart stop beating. You’re very pretty—no, that doesn’t do you justice. You’re <em>ethereal</em>, literal angel with your stunning white hair. The most beautiful, really.”</p><p>Chanyeol hid his face on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck adorably, still laughing. Baekhyun’s wolf was wagging his tail at the beautiful sound. “I felt the same too, earlier. When you turned around, I felt like… like the world stopped. You’re just—just so handsome.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Baekhyun said, placing a tender kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. “So please,” the alpha said, moving his hands back to Chanyeol’s unbuttoned shirt. “Let me see all of you.”</p><p>Chanyeol nodded and let Baekhyun take off his shirt completely. He averted his eyes the moment it was discarded, but he could smell Baekhyun’s pheromones just fine—how <em>happy </em>he smelled.</p><p>“So pretty,” Baekhyun murmured, touching the sturdy chest down to the perfect abs. He didn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s breath hitched at the compliment. “You should teach me how to get these,” he smiled blindingly at his mate.</p><p>And it was all it took for Chanyeol to release the breath he didn’t know he was holding; a breath of relieve at the thought that his mate actually did love him despite his appearance. “I’m sure you look perfect already, Alpha,” he mumbled shyly. “But if you want to, we can go together?”</p><p>“Of course.” Baekhyun planted little kisses on Chanyeol’s collarbones before he dove in to suck on the nub. The reaction was immediate—Chanyeol moaned softly as the scent of his arousal returned, clouding Baekhyun’s mind with want. His fingers unbuttoned Chanyeol’s pants, and in a second, the omega was only in his underwear. The scent was stronger then, as slick was dampening the cloth slowly.</p><p>Baekhyun left his abused nipples to take a proper look at his mate. He looked extremely stunning underneath him, all pretty and pliant, with his Greek God body laid bare just for him. And Baekhyun did the thing he had been dying to do ever since he uncovered the veil—to worship him.</p><p>With his lithe fingers, he caressed Chanyeol’s body tenderly. From his collarbones, down to his chest, and to his stomach. He followed the tips of his fingers with his lips, pressing kisses that trailed the heavenly body.</p><p>“Tickles,” Chanyeol said when Baekhyun looked up to him after he giggled. And that only made Baekhyun more eager to kiss him.</p><p>The alpha took the manly hands and pressed kisses on to them too. Then he sucked on the veins, leaving red marks that would disappear in a few minutes. That was okay, he would leave more marks on other places. His fingers moved to Chanyeol’s thighs, running them from his knees to his upper thighs repeatedly, and that made Chanyeol moan softly.</p><p>The sweet sound made Baekhyun want to hear more, so he returned his attention back to Chanyeol’s upper body. He ran his fingers all the way from Chanyeol’s dusky nipples to the hem of his underwear, with his lips following close behind. He was hard and his underwear was painfully straining him. Sensing his mate’s discomfort, Baekhyun slowly pulled the clothing down.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how he could still control himself, when Chanyeol’s erection sprung free from its constraint, all red and leaking. His self control was thinning even more when he saw a string of slick attached to the underwear as he pulled it down, indicating just how wet the omega was.</p><p>Baekhyun lowered his body until he was face to face with Chanyeol’s erection and tasted the precum on the tip. He growled at the taste. Chanyeol tasted just as delicious as he looked and Baekhyun craved more. So he took the erection in his mouth completely without any warning, welcoming the heavy length in his hot cavern.</p><p>“O-oh, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol moaned, hands found their way to Baekhyun’s hair. He could feel his bottom producing more slick with every suck Baekhyun gave, and the pleasure was too much and not enough at the same time. “Oh, shit. S-so—so good, Alpha,” he rambled on.</p><p>Baekhyun hummed around him, sending more jolts of electricity all over the omega’s body, causing him to jerk his hip. It made Baekhyun gag a little bit, but he quickly squeezed the omega’s thighs when it looked like he was about to apologize. He continued deep-throating his mate, occasionally letting go to swirl his sinful tongue on the head, tasting more of the sweetness.</p><p>His hand was holding Chanyeol’s hip, while the other played with his balls. His omega was thrashing underneath him, making him want to please him even more. His hand travelled further until he touched the wetness of the omega’s hole. He growled unconsciously, the sound so animalistic, so feral, that it caused Chanyeol to moan his name loudly.</p><p>“Wa—wanna, gonna, gonna cum, Alpha,” he moaned, which Baekhyun replied with a deep suck and a probing touch at his hole. The omega’s hips stuttered for a while as his hands tightened around Baekhyun’s hair, and a second after he was spilling his seed down Baekhyun’s throat. He took everything happily, swallowing the sweet taste, and continued sucking until Chanyeol whimpered from over sensitivity.</p><p>When he let go, he was greeted with the sight of Chanyeol breathing heavily, eyes half closed as he was still relishing in his first orgasm. His wolf went wild inside him, knowing that as the night went on, he would see that enchanting expression on Chanyeol’s face again and again.</p><p>“You’re so perfect,” he said once Chanyeol’s breathing slowed down. Chanyeol smiled sheepishly at him, covering his face with his hands. It made the alpha laugh as he hovered above Chanyeol once more. He pried the fingers away from Chanyeol’s face and stared at him.</p><p>Chanyeol gave him another soft smile, looking very blissful, and Baekhyun couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss the swollen lips again, letting Chanyeol tasted himself. His erection was painful and his wolf was clawing at him, demanding to be mated completely, but he still kissed the omega slowly, knowing how it made the omega feel.</p><p>“I should thank the moon and the stars for choosing you for me,” he mumbled after breaking the kiss, caressing Chanyeol’s damp white hair. “You’re so pretty, so beautiful, so perfect for me.”</p><p>He didn’t miss the twitch from Chanyeol’s dick the moment the praises left his lips. He licked his lips at the kinky discovery. Could his lover get anymore perfect?</p><p>“Oh you like that, don’t you?” he teased, “being called pretty?”</p><p>The omega groaned and hid his face on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, something he found very endearing. But then much to his surprise, the omega mumbled a tiny,</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>And Baekhyun knew his wolf was one second away from taking over. He bit Chanyeol’s earlobe almost too harshly, before he whispered on his ear. “Then why don’t you turn around and show me your pretty little hole, baby?”</p><p>The omega shivered as Baekhyun left his body. He turned around slowly, getting on his hands and knees to show his most private part to his mate. He was worried about how it would look, but the growl that came out of Baekhyun’s throat reassured him that the alpha liked what he saw.</p><p>Chanyeol’s hole was glistening from the amount of slick he was producing. The clear liquid rolled all the way down his thighs. And it was such a waste, Baekhyun though. Without waiting a second longer, he licked a long stripe from the wet thigh to his fluttering hole.</p><p>“Fuck,” Chanyeol breathed out, mind delirious from the feeling of Baekhyun’s hot tongue on his hole. “Please, Alpha, p-please.” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for; only wanted the alpha to do something more. His erection has slowly come back to life and his insides were on fire. He needed something inside his leaking hole badly.</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely,” Baekhyun said, planting a kiss on the ass cheeks before he spread them, showing the delectable hole More slick was coming out of the pretty hole, so he stuck his tongue in to prevent them from leaking out.</p><p>The sweet taste made him forget about his self-control, making him grab the ass tighter as he tongue fuck the omega. Chanyeol was squirming underneath him, his hands giving up as his upper body fell on the bed, letting Baekhyun do as he pleased. And, God, it turned him on even more.</p><p>He let go after giving the hole one last suck. Before the omega could protest, he inserted two of his lithe fingers inside.</p><p>“Fuck, baby, look how well you’re taking me,” he praised. “God, so pretty.” He moved his fingers with ease, since Chanyeol had been producing more slick at his compliments.</p><p>He scissored the man open, preparing him for what to come. He went back to hover above Chanyeol, giving his shoulders little kisses and bites as he inserted the third finger. It had Chanyeol moaned louder, completely blessed out when those long fingers brushed his prostate.</p><p>“More, Alpha,” he whined, starting to fuck Baekhyun’s fingers on his own. “Alpha, I need <em>more</em>.”</p><p>Baekhyun cursed and pressed on the bundle of nerves for the last time before he took out his fingers completely. After ripping his clothes, he guided his thick length to the leaking hole.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, <em>fuck</em>,” he grunted as his cock was engulfed in warmth. Chanyeol was so tight, so warm around him. The pleasure was so overwhelming that for a moment, he only lied on top of Chanyeol, kissing his nape as he calmed himself. The omega turned his head, silently asking for a kiss.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled and kissed his lips, although the angle was awkward for both of them. Their lips molded perfectly, sucking and biting playfully. His wolf was howling in victory when he felt his omega smiled in their kisses; the small gesture made his stomach tickle.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked against his lips.</p><p>“Yeah,” Chanyeol said breathlessly. “So good, Baekhyun. Feels so good.”</p><p>How was Baekhyun supposed to stay calm after hearing that?</p><p>They both moaned at the same time as Baekhyun thrust fast, in and out. Both had had their fair share of romance, but none felt as satisfying, as heavenly as this one. They let their wolves take over for a while, going completely feral to satisfy their carnal desires. They kept on wanting more, needing more, as if they would forever be unsatisfied. The taste of each other was too intoxicating, too addicting.</p><p>Chanyeol was a moaning mess, saliva dripping from his mouth since he couldn’t keep his mouth close. His face was planted on the bed as he took every thrust of Baekhyun’s fat cock, clenching his walls like no tomorrow. His slick was pouring endlessly, along with his precum. His eyes were closed tightly, knowing that he was safe under Baekhyun’s care.</p><p>The alpha was not in a better condition, gripping on the omega’s hips tightly just to ground himself, mentally reminding himself to lick the bruises that were sure to appear later. He pounded the omega deeply, abusing the bundle of nerves repeatedly without mercy. Everything about Chanyeol drove him crazy, that all he could think about was to please his omega in return.</p><p>“Turn around baby,” Baekhyun suddenly said as he pulled out. Chanyeol whined loudly at the sudden interruption—he was so close to reach his second orgasm. But he turned around anyway, wanting to please his alpha. He almost came at the sight of Baekhyun’s lust clouded eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Alpha, you look gorgeous,” he blurted out as he saw Baekhyun’s naked body. He was not as ripped as him, of course, but his body was still muscled, sculpted delicately that Chanyeol wanted to touch. And his cock—oh, he <em>definitely </em>would have to taste it.</p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart,” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s lips. He folded Chanyeol’s legs up to his chest and kneeled in the middle. He guided his erection back in and started to thrust in the same erratic pace as before, not wanting to waste any more second.</p><p>“You look gorgeous too,” he said in the middle of his thrust. “Makes me want to see your face. You look so stunning like this, Chanyeollie.” He kissed Chanyeol square on the lips to swallow his pretty little moans, and though their teeth were clashing because of his thrusts, it was perfect.</p><p>“N-not too big?” The omega stuttered once Baekhyun let go of his lips. His arms were folded on his stomach, as if trying to make himself smaller.</p><p>Baekhyun growled at the action and held both hands above Chanyeol’s head as he kissed him again. Then he slowed down to look at his lover in the eyes. He thought he had erased the ugly insecurities from his omega’s head earlier, but it turned out that he needed to do more to convince him.</p><p>“Listen to me, baby,” he said softly. “You’re perfect already, even with the parts you think not. You have these perfect hands to keep mine warm.” He kissed both hands and bit them teasingly.</p><p>“Perfect abs for me to kiss.” He ran his free hand over Chanyeol’s sturdy chest and beautiful six pack. Then he leaned down to suck on his nipples, twirling his tongue playfully before leaving a bite.</p><p>“Perfect height for you to kiss my forehead. Perfect body for me to cuddle every night.” He nuzzled his nose on Chanyeol’s neck affectionately, and left another pretty love bites.</p><p>“Everything about you is perfect for me, Yeollie. I hope you can see that,” he said before kissing Chanyeol’s forehead tenderly. “So pretty, so beautiful. I love you so much.” As if trying to prove his point, he thrust hardly inside the leaking hole, tip pressing against the womb.</p><p>And just like that, the omega came for the second time, overwhelmed by the alpha’s praises and the love he kept on receiving. He shuddered and clawed at the alpha’s back throughout his orgasm, with the alpha gently moving inside of him while kissing his face.</p><p>Baekhyun had never seen anyone more beautiful, more ethereal than his Chanyeol. He loved him so much, despite the worries he had before the wedding. As Chanyeol’s cock still shooting ropes of semen, he lowered his head and kissed the special spot on the omega’s neck, where his mark would be.</p><p>When he saw that Chanyeol had stopped spurting out cum, he snapped his hips again, thrusting in and out of Chanyeol’s tight heat. The omega cried from the overstimulation, and cried harder because he knew what was about to come. He pulled Baekhyun’s head close to his neck, wanting the same thing as the alpha.</p><p>Baekhyun kissed the spot again and again, before finally, as he felt his knot growing, he planted his canines on Chanyeol’s neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. It was as if electricity ran through his body, the moment the bond was strengthened. Chanyeol was his now, and forevermore. He sucked on the wound, tasting the omega’s blood, before he let go and licked it clean. Then he presented his neck to Chanyeol, asking him to do the same. The moment Chanyeol bit his neck he pushed his knot inside, and came harder than he had ever done before. Chanyeol’s walls were milking him dry, so tight and warm around him. He heard the omega moaned loudly and realized that he came again, coming from having the alpha’s knot inside him.</p><p>He belonged to Chanyeol now, the way Chanyeol belonged to him. Their bond could never be broken, until death took one of them away. And after Chanyeol finally let go, he looked at his omega in the eyes, and felt the most intense emotions he had ever felt.</p><p>“I love you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered breathlessly, perfecting everything.</p><p>“I love you too,” Baekhyun said, kissing the newly made mark again and again.</p><p>They came down from their high slowly, still drowned in their new love. Slowly, they moved so that they both lied on their sides, although Chanyeol said he didn’t mind if Baekhyun lied on top of him completely. Baekhyun peppered lazy kisses all over Chanyeol’s face as they waited for his knot to shrink. The omega giggled; content and sated after being bonded for life and having his alpha all over him, showering him with kisses.</p><p>“I was insecure too, you know?” Baekhyun suddenly said. “When you stood next to me, I became self conscious about my height. Alphas are typically tall and buff, and I’m nothing like that. I’ve had several people told me that I’m too ‘delicate’ for an alpha.”</p><p>Chanyeol frowned his brows adorably. “But you’re perfect,” he said, ears turning red although he wasn’t the one being complimented. “I love everything about you, Baekhyun.”</p><p>“Exactly what I thought about you the moment I lifted your veil,” Baekhyun chuckled. “I hope one day you’ll be able to see yourself the way I see you. And I hope I will too.”</p><p>“We have forever,” Chanyeol said, hiding his face on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, embarrassed at his own cheesiness. The alpha laughed and kissed him again and again, just because he loved him so much.</p><p>Although earlier he was confused why the moon and the stars gave him Chanyeol, he could see perfectly why now.</p><p>And as they both drifted to dreamland, with Chanyeol cocooning Baekhyun in his warm embrace and Baekhyun singing a lullaby softly for both of them, they both thanked the moon for uniting them.</p><p>Because they might have insecurities and imperfections, but they were perfect for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>